rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Buckey
Buckey is a member of the Blues and Reds, a group of Simulation Troopers that are very similar to the Reds and Blues of Blood Gulch. He is voiced by Dallas Reid. Role in Plot During the events of Project Freelancer, he was present with Temple and Loco after an incident where Surge had captured their Blue Base in Desert Gulch, but the Blues had captured Lorenzo, leading to a stalemate. The conflict was resolved with the base and the robot being swapped. The next day, Agent Texas and Agent Carolina arrive to assist in the game of Capture the Flag. In the end, however, the Freelancers focus on their own fight with each other, which leads to the death of Biff. Buckey, alongside the other Blues and Reds, is shocked and appalled by this turn of events. Years later, the Blues and Reds find the Freelancer Offsite Storage Facility and discover the truth behind what happened, blaming Project Freelancer for making them pawns in their game and the UNSC for essentially selling them to the Freelancers. Buckey and the rest of his team then perform terrorist attacks ten months following the Chorus-Charon War in vengeance for the UNSC's actions towards all of the Red and Blue Simulation Troopers. Buckey was also briefly being followed by Spencer Porkensenson, who mistook him for Tucker. He, Gene, Surge, Lorenzo, and Cronut then visit Sidewinder for unknown reasons. They are then spotted by Jax and Dylan and attack them after Buckey accidentally orders to shoot at them. Later, he meets the Reds and Blues upon they're arrival on Armada 8 but doesn't necessarily bond with his counterpart, Tucker. When the Reds and Blues learn the Blues and Reds' true motives, the Blues and Reds' massive army imprison the crew, with Buckey taking Tucker's sword for himself. Buckey then leaves for Earth alongside the rest of the Blues and Reds to initiate their final campaign against the UNSC. However, the Reds and Blues manage to pursue the Blues and Reds and infiltrate their lair, where Buckey confronts Tucker. Unfortunately, due to his inability to activate the sword, Buckey is quickly knocked out by Tucker, who gains his sword back. Buckey is later seen in a UNSC prison cell with Temple and Cronut. Skills and Abilities Unlike Tucker, Buckey seems to be efficient with the Sniper Rifle, which Tucker had always longed to use but was frequently denied, as well as a dagger, as seen when he killed a UNSC soldier in Prologue. Despite this, he was easily subdued by Tucker even without the latter using his sword. Trivia * Like Tucker, Buckey also possesses his own masturbatorium. * Similar to Tucker, Buckey has his own catchphrase: "Boom-Chicka-Wah-Wah". *Buckey was hinted to have used Temple's computer to download pornography at least once, which Temple finds irritating. **This is more evident in Belly of the Beast. When Dylan Andrews hacked Temple's computer and began chatting with V.I.C., on the right of the screen there's a file named "Buckey PRIVATE". Probably filled with pornography. * In Blue vs. Blue, Buckey declared that once the Reds and Blues were dead that he would violate their corpses. This indicates that Buckey might be into necrophilia (having sex with dead bodies). Category:Characters Category:Simulation Trooper Category:Antagonists Category:Blues and Reds Category:Blue Team Category:Active